


The Impossible

by skreamingninja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Ravenclaw!Draco, Slow Burn, how do you use ao3?????, i'm talking real slow, idk what to tag this as???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skreamingninja/pseuds/skreamingninja
Summary: Draco Malfoy was always destined to be a Slytherin. But what if he wasn't?





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is one of my first fics, and the first one I'll be posting. I'm not really sure how to use tags and warnings and stuff for a03, if I'm supposed to change the ratings and warnings for each chapter or overall??? and I don't know exactly what I'm including and what I'm changing?????? but for the most part the plot is going to be similar to the original storyline, just with some changes, and of course, drarry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Draco gets sorted into Ravenclaw and doesn't take it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by the lovely Jeldenil, thank you so much!
> 
> This was entirely inspired by a post I made on tumblr that I couldn't get out of my head, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do <3

_"Hmmmm... I can see you want Slytherin, but is that really where you belong? Is that really what your heart desires? Cunning, yes. Ambition, sure... But you're also full of intelligence and wit. And though you don't have it now, I can see your potential for acceptance. Yes, Ravenclaw would be much better suited for you, much better for you in the long run. I know you won't be happy with me now, but just trust me. You'll be better off. Better be..."_

"RAVENCLAW!" The sorting hat bellowed, as Draco Malfoy sat in shock beneath it. Draco Malfoy, whose entire family had been sorted into Slytherin. Draco Malfoy, whose father had spoken to him not six hours ago, who told him he needed to make his family proud. Draco Malfoy, who was now frozen in fear, all because of that one word the Sorting Hat just called out. 

A silence fell over the Great Hall, and then quickly erupted into noise as students whispered to one another. A Malfoy? In Ravenclaw? He must be up to something, his family must be up to something. It didn't make sense.

Draco still sat at the front of the Great Hall. Lost. Confused. He opened his mouth to protest. Nothing came out. He normally had some sort of retort, some sort of comeback, but he could come up with nothing. He didn't think this was possible. 

He rose, in a zombie-like state, and walked over to the Ravenclaw table. He noticed Harry Potter, the boy who rejected his friendship, standing in the sea of first years waiting to get sorted. He looked just as confused as Draco felt.  

As he sat on the bench, he noticed the other students scooting away from him. It was fine, it was going to be okay, his father would sort this out. He held his head up high, clenching his jaw, tears stinging at his eyes. It was fine. This wasn't permanent. It would all be taken care of.

He didn't notice Harry's eyes boring into him as he was being sorted, a twisted sort of frown on his face.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Draco scrawled a sloppy letter to his father that night, trying to explain there must have been a mistake. Something was wrong, the hat was confused. He could sort it out right? He could fix everything?

He never got a reply.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Draco sat alone in the library the next day, his feet swinging, legs too short to reach the ground. He had spent the night trying to keep the tears from coming. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be rooming with Vince and Greg, eating lunch with Blaise and Pansy. He had a plan, why did that stupid, ratty, old hat have to ruin everything? 

He sighed, pulling out some parchment to write another letter home. Maybe his owl had gotten lost. After all, she had never had to fly from Hogwarts before! There must have been some sort of mistake, some shifts in the winds, that kept him from getting a reply from his father. He tried again, explaining that the hat must have been wrong, that it was getting too old to still be doing this sorting business. That maybe someone was playing a prank on him, or someone at the school must have a grudge against the Malfoys and had rigged the whole thing. Some mudblood trying to get back at his father through him.

He signed the letter, and eagerly rolled it up, ready to head off to the owlery. As he came running out of the door, he almost ran straight into the chest of a Slytherin fourth year.

“Watch it, _Malfoy_ ,” He practically grunted, snatching the paper from Draco’s hand. “What’s this, a letter to your precious Daddy? Too bad you’re a traitor, he’s never going to write you back. My dad says he should just get rid of you and start over!” The boy laughed, crumpling the letter and tossing it over his shoulder as he walked away, leaving Draco alone again. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be.

He found himself sitting in the empty hallway, ruined letter in hand, wiping the tears off his face as he sobbed quietly to himself. Everything was wrong. People were supposed to be afraid of him, of his family, not… whatever _this_ was. He startled as he heard a group of footsteps, jumping up, trying to compose himself. Looking weak would only make things worse.

He couldn’t contain his annoyed laugh when _of course_ it was Potter and the Weasel boy, followed closely behind by the giant mess of hair.

“Malfoy? What are you doing here? Why weren’t you at dinner?”

“I don’t belong with them. Nobody wants me there. I don’t want to be there. I’m getting it fixed, my father is going to get me in the right house.”

Stupid dumb Harry Potter rolled his eyes.

“Hermione says that the hat is never wrong. You’re still a stupid git, but maybe you have some good in you after all. Deep down. Deep deep down. Way deep.” 

With that, he walked away, Hermione and Ron following behind. He made it about ten steps before he turned around.

“And you might want to start carrying some tissues with you if you’re going to cry in the middle of the hallway. You look a mess.”

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Draco came to breakfast the next day. He sat at the Ravenclaw table with his head held high and ate his eggs. He had written two more letters to his father the night before, none of them had been answered. It was starting to look like he was going to be stuck in this stupid house. And if he was going to be stuck here, he had to be strong about it. It was bad enough he was in the house, if his father were to find out he had been crying about it… He shuddered.

Looking around the Great Hall, he noticed a few students pointing and whispering. He sighed. He’d have to get used to that, he supposed. He noticed that some of the students at the Ravenclaw table were sitting closer than the first night. They weren’t really sitting with him, but didn’t seem to be trying to avoid him as much as they were right after the sorting.

His eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table, where he saw Blaise and Pansy sitting together. He waved when he caught Pansy’s eye, a worried look on his face. She gave him a sad smile, and bumped shoulders with Blaise to get his attention, pointing at Draco across the hall. They waved back.

At least he still had them, Draco thought. The other Slytherins might have it out for him, but at least he could still count on his best friends. They’d been inseparable since they were babies, but he had been worried they would disown him as well. He really didn’t know what he would have done without them.

Just as he was pondering this, the Great Hall started to fill with owls. They swooped and dropped letters and parcels to every table. He  was surprised when a heavy package dropped in front of him. He looked up just in time to see his family’s owl fly away.

He unraveled the twine that held the box together, and dug in. Pumpkin Pasties, Chocolate Frog, Cauldron Cakes… And underneath it all, a letter! He dumped the sweets out on the table, so he could read it.

 

_My Darling Draco,_

_I’m so glad you got into a good house. If it couldn’t be Slytherin, at least it was Ravenclaw, not one of those other nonsense houses. Your father, on the other hand, is… upset. Better not write for a while. Give him some time to adjust. It’s hard on him, you know.  I had to sneak this letter in, he didn’t even want me to send the chocolates. I convinced him, but I don’t want to push it. I’ll send you post as often as I can._

_Stay strong._

_Mother_

 

Draco blinked tears away.  Mother was right. At least he wasn’t in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. At least he still had Pansy and Blaise in his corner. At least his mother still loved him, even if his father was basically choosing to ignore his existence.

He didn’t notice that Harry was watching him across the Hall.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

The next few months passed by slowly for Draco. He didn’t speak much with anyone except for Blaise and Pansy, when he had the chance. He had found a girls’ bathroom on the first floor that nobody used. He would send notes to Blaise and Pansy telling them when to meet, so that the other Slytherins wouldn’t find out. The only downside was that it was haunted, but that just guaranteed they would never be interrupted. Nobody wanted to put up with the ghost who wouldn’t stop crying. Moaning Myrtle, they called her.

Draco learned the hard way not to call her that to her face.

He got sweets from Mother every few days or so, less often there was a letter hidden inside. They never said much except that she loved him, and to stay strong. They stopped mentioning his father.

The Ravenclaws didn’t pay him much attention. They never outright excluded him, except when it came to studying. He always ended up doing that alone, in the library. Somehow it was always when Potter and his friends were there.

Perfect Potter, who had somehow survived the Dark Lord. Perfect Potter, who had somehow made the quidditch team as a first year. Perfect Potter... Draco thought. Everyone thinks he’s so smart. Wonderful Potter. With his scar, and his broomstick.

Potter, who had shushed Ron when he questioned Draco about what he was up to.

“Just because his family is bad, doesn’t mean he is.” He had said. “You’re not who your family is. I should know.”

And with that, he had left. Nothing more, nothing less.

Except.

Except he had also stood up for Draco when he was being threatened in the hallway by a group of second year Slytherins. “Blood Traitor, Blood Traitor, Blood Traitor” they had been chanting, wands out and aimed at him.

“What, are you too stupid to know any other insults?” Harry had shouted, Ron, Hermione, and a few other Gryffindors were flanked behind him. The must have been on their way to class together. Draco cringed, how much more embarrassing could this get? “It’s not his fault you were too dumb to get into Ravenclaw!”

He had grabbed Draco’s sleeve and pulled him out of the crowd.

“C’mon, Malfoy, you git. Don't want to be late. I know your precious grades are important to you Ravenclaws.”

Draco had pulled his arm away roughly.

“I don't need your help, Potter.”

And with that he had turned on his heels and stormed off, leaving the group of Gryffindors behind him, trying to ignore the outrage of Potter’s lackeys, shouting about how he should have just left the Slytherins to hex him. Malfoy didn’t deserve his help.

He didn’t see Harry shrug them off and continue to class.

  


*          *          *          *          *

 

It was well into December, a few days before Christmas break, when it happened. He was sitting at breakfast, muttering to the closest Ravenclaw that the bacon looked overcooked, when the owls came in. And his owl dropped a red envelope.

A Howler.

The Ravenclaw table quieted and stared, as Draco picked it up. Should he run? Did he have enough time to make it to the hallway? He thought better of it, took a deep breath, and opened it gently. His father’s voice boomed across the room.

 

_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY._  

_DO NOT COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS._

_YOUR MOTHER AND I WILL BE AWAY._

 

And with that, the letter shred itself up, and rained down like confetti on the table. He swallowed and looked around. The Hall had gone silent. Everyone was staring. Everyone. 

He bit down on his lip hard to try and stop it from quivering. Mother hadn't written about this! He had already packed his bag! He needed to get away from this place!

He locked eyes with Potter, who was looking at him thoughtfully. He quickly looked away, back to the mess of paper in his breakfast. Pushing his plate away, he buried his face in his hands, wishing the ground would swallow him up.

It was the next day that Potter approached him in the hallway, his hands wringing together nervously.

“I know we aren’t friends or anything, but if you want, I have to stay for Christmas, too. You can hang out with me… Ron’s taught me wizard chess and everything. We can play. If you like.”

Maybe Potter wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. The Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are School Holidays, Detention, and a Rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you fairydrarry for being my beta for this chapter! Thank god you know how punctuation works~

Christmas break was… interesting. Draco had tried to avoid Potter, but they had ended up spending the evenings together. During the day, he would go for walks in the hallways, study in the common room, practice his potions. He didn’t need to; Severus had been coming over to the Manor since Draco was very young, teaching him all sorts of things, making sure he’d be prepared for classes. But he found some sort of solace, some sort of relaxation in sitting in the empty Potions classroom and trying to perfect his Sleeping Draught. It was a second year potion, but he wanted to get it right. 

But at night. At night, he was lonely. At night, the deafening quiet of the Ravenclaw tower felt like it was closing in on him, choking him. So he took Potter up on his offer. He wrote a letter, telling him that if Potter was so lonely, then Draco could take pity on him and play some games. He would meet him in the library after dinner.

The first night he showed up, the Weasel was there. He grunted and left as soon as Draco approached the table Potter was sitting at. 

“Don’t mind him.” He had said. “He stayed to keep me company. He didn’t know I offered, you know… And his dad, he’s telling him to stay away from you. He works with your dad, you know. At the ministry. And, well. He doesn’t treat Ron’s dad very well.”

Draco opened his mouth to say something about how the Weasels were the real blood traitors. Friends with Muggles and Mudbloods. One of the few Pureblood families left, and they…

But he stopped himself. Potter was looking at him with a half smile, and Draco shut his mouth and shrugged and sat down at the table. He commanded one of his pawns to move, refusing to acknowledge Potter’s words. He wouldn’t badmouth his father. They played in silence, just saying enough to move the pieces on the board.

The next day, Weasley stayed. He didn't say anything. He spent the entire time glaring at Malfoy, eyes darting back and forth between him and Potter. And Draco didn't say anything, other than commands to his chess pieces. But Potter talked. Potter asked about what he was doing during the day. Draco shrugged. He asked about Draco’s family. Draco just glared and played his next turn.

It was three days later that Draco came into the library, and Weasley nodded at him. It wasn't much, but it was something. He nodded, and then he left, and then it was just him and Potter. Him and Potter, and Potter acting nice. Why? 

Christmas morning, Draco woke up alone. He didn't get any parcels from his mother or father. He wasn't expecting any, but it still hurt. He found himself sitting by the lake, throwing stones in, when Potter approached him.

"Malfoy? What are you doing down here?" He looked confused.

"What, do you have a monopoly on this tree? Am I not allowed to be here?" Draco sneered, tears stinging at his eyes. This wasn't fair, couldn't he have anything? 

“No. I just. Well, I’ve been coming here most days. Gotta have some breaks from Ron, or he’ll drive me mad. He’s great but..” he trailed off. “Anyway. Since you’re here. I was going to wait. Until tonight. But um… I have something for you. It’s not much, but... I figured your family wouldn’t. You know. Don’t worry, mine didn’t send anything either. Ron’s Mum knitted me this sweater, though. I think she wanted me to not feel alone. Um. Anyway. Here.”

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Draco. It fit neatly in the palm of his hand.

“It reminded me of you? I guess. I don’t know. I just wanted you to have something for Christmas, I never got anything for Christmas before, and I know what it’s like.”

Draco looked closer. It was a rock. Just a rock. But it was smooth and grey with blue speckles on it, and felt nice in his hand.

“I thought, I don’t know. I just thought it was nice.”

Draco fought the smile playing at his lips. This was Potter. They weren’t friends, they couldn’t be friends. His father was already ignoring him, what would happen if he heard that he was friends with the boy who was the downfall of the Dark Lord? Maybe he had been too nice, playing with him every night. Maybe he had given him the wrong idea.

But that didn’t stop him from returning to the library that night. 

It was New Year’s Eve that Potter approached him, excitedly explaining that Ron had gotten some fireworks from his older brothers, that the two of them were going out to the quidditch pitch to set him off, that Draco should come. 

This time, he didn’t fight the grin forming on his face.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

Once school started again, he didn’t see Potter or Weasley as much. He passed them in the hallways, and shared a few classes together, but it was nothing like over break. They spoke occasionally, when they all ended up in the library together, Granger joining in on the conversation. But other than that, it was almost like it never happened. 

Except Draco started to carry his rock in his pocket. 

When Draco first met with Pansy and Blaise after the holidays, they told him they had gone over to the Manor for Christmas, just like they did every year. Draco had squeezed his eyes shut as hard as he could, to keep the tears from spilling out. He found himself holding onto the rock like a lifeline. He kept them closed for a moment, trying to catch his breath. When he opened them again, he saw Blaise and Pansy watching him, concerned frowns on their faces.

“You know what. It’s fine.” Draco started, trying to hide the shaking in his voice. “It’s not like I expected any different. You know my father. Besides, I got to work on my Potions without any distractions. I think I’ve finally got that Sleeping Draught down.” 

Pansy sighed, reaching out her hand. “I know it’s hard, with your father, but your mum… I don’t think she was happy about it.”

“Thanks, but I’m fine, honestly. I’ve just got to go get some studying done. Big test in Charms, tomorrow.” And with that, Draco got up and walked out the door, leaving Pansy and Blaise to be harassed by Myrtle. It was never brought up again.

It was a cold day in February when Draco found himself cornered in the hallway by Marcus Flint, a Slytherin sixth year. 

“If it isn’t the little Muggle lover. I mean, why else would the hat put you in Ravenclaw? You sure aren’t smart enough. Didn’t even get invited home for Christmas. Your precious daddy can’t even stand to be around you. Blood traitor.” 

Draco’s eyes darted around, looking for the closest Professor, another student, anything. Nothing. He closed his eyes, and waited for the spell to come. He was used to it by now; the first and second year Slytherins liked to throw stinging hexes at him in between classes. But it never came, because all of a sudden, Harry  _ bloody  _ Potter came around the corner, his Gryffindors in tow, and started shouting.

“Hey! Leave him alone! You too scared to pick on someone your own size!?”

Draco couldn’t believe it. Not again. As if it wasn’t bad enough, now he had an audience to watch him be mocked and stupid saint Potter just happened to be their leader.

Marcus turned around to face Potter, and when he realised there was a crowd of first years behind him, he rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever, Malfoy. You aren’t even worth my time.” He huffed and walked away.

“What the hell, I don’t need your help, Potter!” Draco spat out. This was humiliating. “Just sod off and leave me alone!” He turned to storm off, and found himself being held back. Potter had a death grip on the back of his robe.

“Malfoy, you were going to get hexed! Flint isn’t a good guy, he knocked me off my broom during our last match, didn’t you see?”

Draco turned as best as he could and took a swing at Potter. He missed his face, but his fist glanced off Potter’s shoulder.

“I’m not a damsel in distress! I don’t need you!” He shouted, going red in the face. “I’m fine!”

Potter let go of his robes, and immediately shoved Draco. 

“Why are you being such a git!?” He stepped back, trying to make sure he was out of range of Draco’s flailing arms. “Don’t be so sensitive! Just because you weren’t sorted into the house you wanted and your father doesn’t want you around, doesn’t mean you have to take it out on everyone else! Lots of us deal with crappy families all the time!”

Draco froze. 

Potter blushed. “Wait. I’m sorry. I didn’t-”

Draco saw red. He lunged at Potter and knocked him to the ground.

“Who do you think you are? You don’t even know me!” Draco pulled back to punch him, his blow landing square in the center of his face.

“Malfoy, stop it, I didn’t-” Another punch, this one hitting his chin. Draco sat up, keeping Potter pinned beneath him.

“You and your bloody-” he was cut off by someone lifting him up. “What are you doing, let me go!” He squirmed, trying to free himself.

“Mister Malfoy. Mister Potter. Detention, both of you.” The voice of his godfather filled his ears, and he was just about to protest when the other boy beat him to it.

“Professor Snape, I didn’t do anything, I was trying to help him!” His hand reached up to check his nose for blood.

“Both of you were fighting. Both of you get detention. That’s final. And ten points from each of your houses.”

He put Draco back on the ground and left him alone with the group of Gryffindors.

“Sorry mate, I had to get someone,” Weasley started. “I couldn’t just let that tosser beat you to a pulp.”

Potter picked himself up off the ground, dusted himself off and took a deep breath. 

“It’s fine. We should get to dinner.”

He didn’t look at Draco as he walked off with his friends, leaving him standing alone in the hallway, fingering the rock in his pocket.

 

*          *          *          *          *

 

They were told to meet at Hagrid’s hut at dusk the next day, that there was a special detention in store for them. When Draco finally made his way down there, Hagrid and Potter were both waiting expectantly, the half giant’s huge dog by their side.

“We been waitin’ fer yeh, Malfoy. I already told Harry, here, but we’re lookin’ for a unicorn. Found some blood, so I know one has to be hurt real bad in there. Or worse. There’s lotsa ground to cover, so we’ll split up, I’ll go on my own and you two can have Fang to keep yeh safe.”

“Is that even allowed? It can’t be safe in there, there’s a reason they call it the Forbidden Forest.” Draco scoffed. “And what is that mutt going to do, slobber on whatever is in there?”

“Dumbledore said I could take yeh in, so that’s what it’s gonna be. Unless you want a letter home to yer parents?”

Draco swallowed and shook his head. It was bad enough, already. No, he’d do this stupid detention, get it over with, and then stay away from Potter and all his trouble. He’d keep his head down and hope that his father was ready to see him by summer vacation.

“Right, then. Well, off with yeh. Just make sure Fang stays with yeh, and shout if there’s any trouble.” He turned and lumbered off into the forest, disappearing into the trees.

“Listen, Malfoy… I’m-”

“Save your breath, Potter. I don’t want to hear it. Let’s just get this bloody detention over with and just stay away from me.”

He took off towards the tree line.

“Wait- Malfoy! Come on, I just wanted to say I was sorry.” 

“I said I don’t want to hear it.” he shouted behind him, as he hit the forest, immediately feeling overwhelmed by the darkness. His hand found his way to his pocket, toying with the rock in his pocket. It didn’t mean anything, it was just something to do. To busy his mind, distract him from what was going on.

Potter finally caught up to him, Fang trailing behind.

“Listen, Malfoy-”

Draco held up his hand to quiet him. 

“Just shush. We’ll find this unicorn, and be on with our lives.”

It was Potter who knocked Draco over this time. He was easily able to overpower him and pin him underneath him, because Draco was completely taken by surprise.

“What are you-”

“Just listen!” Potter shouted. “I’m sorry about what I said, but... I really have just been trying to help. I see you have no friends, not really. I know some of the other Ravenclaws are… civil with you, but who do you have other than that? None of the Slytherins, that’s for sure. I’m just. Trying to be your friend. I guess. I know how lonely it is to not have friends.” 

He paused, and moved off of Draco, sitting on the cold ground.

“It’s just. I know I didn’t want to be your friend before, but. Well, you have to remember what you said to me at the robe shop. And how you talked about Ron, my very first friend. I see you’re better now- I mean you definitely could use some work. You’re a git, and stubborn, and you really wear far too much gel in your hair… But. I guess you’re okay, sometimes. And even though you’re a complete arse the rest of the time, I don’t think you deserve how people have been treating you.”

Draco just lay on his back and stared at Potter. He could feel his back getting damp, the wet earth seeping through his robes, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. What was he saying? He wanted to be friends? He opened his mouth and closed it twice before he found the words to say.

“My father wouldn’t like that, Potter.” he said softly. 

“Sod your father. Do what you want to do. He’s a bigger git than you are, if that’s possible.”

Draco sat up slowly and shook his head.

“I don’t… know what I want.”

Harry shrugged, standing up, brushing the dirt off his robes. 

“That’s fine then. Right. We’ve got a unicorn to find.”

He held out a hand for Draco, and Draco stared at it for a moment before he grabbed it and used it to help stand himself up. 

“Right. The unicorn.”

They made their way deeper into the forest, the trees getting thicker the farther they went, until they came to a small clearing. There, on the grass, was a unicorn, surrounded by a pool of it’s own blood, shimmering silver in the moonlight. Draco stopped, holding his hand out to grab Potter’s robes, to keep him from getting any closer. Something was starting to nag at him, there was something about unicorn blood that he remembered hearing his father talk about, whispered behind closed doors. What was it?

“What do we do?” Potter whispered.

It was then that a hooded figure approached the unicorn, sending chills throughout Draco’s body. He noticed Potter’s hand shoot up to his scar, his face twisting in a grimace. This was wrong. Something was wrong. 

He couldn’t fight the scream bubbling in his throat, as he grabbed Potter’s hand and ran. He ran and ran, tugging the other boy behind him, hoping that Fang was keeping up. Hoping that Hagrid heard him, and by some miracle, could find the two of them in the dense forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind words and kudos! I wasn't sure anyone would be into this idea but me, and I'm so glad it's going over well. I'm hoping to get two more chapters posted before I head back home to the states, but after that I don't know what my posting schedule will be like, so please bear with me! I want to get this written as much as y'all seem to want it written so just hang in there! xx


End file.
